This invention relates generally to television signal transmission methods and systems and specifically to a novel television signal transmission method and system that has improved noise performance and minimal interference potential.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,146, issued Aug. 21, 1990 to the inventor, entitled DIRECTIONALLY CONTROLLED DISPERSIVE FILTERING FOR REDUCING CO-CHANNEL INTERFERENCE, and assigned to Zenith Electronics Corporation, teaches how to minimize interference from other transmitted television signals by using dispersal filters of opposite senses in the transmitter and receiver. The role of dispersal filtering to reduce peak signal amplitudes and thereby reduce the interfering effects of such signals is also described. The system utilizes data to identify the sense of the dispersal filter used at the transmitter, which data is detected by the receiver and used to control the sense of the dispersal filter in the receiver.
The present invention is specifically directed to a digital signal transmission method and system which incorporates error correction (error code) for determining the correct sense of a controllable dispersal filter in the receiver to permit recovery of the transmitted signal, thus eliminating the need for separate filter sense identification systems.